<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новый Париж by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550832">Новый Париж</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Новом Париже неспокойно. Доверие к Президенту утеряно, коммуны волнуются и требуют Чуда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новый Париж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грантер ругается, когда грифель ломается и по дощечке размазывается белая полоса. С другой стороны — никто не увидит очередной портрет Анжольраса, и тем более он сам. Он это не одобряет.<br/>
Веселые шаржи радуют Курфейрака, умиляют Жоли и даже заставляют улыбнуться вечно серьезного Комбефера. Грантер рисует для Друзей, для себя, и не понимает, как так получилось. Просто однажды нашел дощечку и куски мела. Это очень ценная находка, и Анжольрас порой злится, что они не пользуются ею для обучения алфавиту того же Гавроша. Знал бы он, что мальчуган давно выучил другие уроки жизни.<br/>
Они сидят на задворках хибары их небольшой коммуны, и Грантер не выпускает дощечку из рук, пока Анжольрас расхаживает перед всеми и воодушевленно вещает о Революции. Это странное слово, и Грантер не всегда его понимает. Но ловит каждое движение Анжольраса, чтобы запечатлеть его нахмуренные брови или гордо вскинутый подбородок. В старом мире его бы прозвали Аполлоном — так говорит самый начитанный из них, Комбефер. Грантеру это прозвище нравится.<br/>
В Новом Париже неспокойно. Доверие к Президенту утеряно, коммуны волнуются и требуют Чуда. Но с каждым годом продовольствия все меньше, а обещанное Чудо откладывается. "Бог умер", — замечает все тот же Комбефер.<br/>
Грантеру, по правде, все равно. Но если перемены означают, что Анжольрас будет чуть счастливее и, возможно, обратит внимание на него, Грантера, то да, его сердце не возражает. Даже немного требует.<br/>
— Друзьям Нового Лиона удалось прорваться через Кольцо, — Анжольрас сообщает это излишне громко, и Комбефер дает ему знак быть потише. Комендантский час в Новом Париже еще никто не отменял.<br/>
Грантера удивляет, что такие мелкие сборища людей, которые собираются творить Чудо собственными руками, прозвали Друзьями. Потому что с детства учили так: друзей вокруг нет, есть те, кто поможет выжить.<br/>
— Это невозможно, — удивленно восклицает Курфейрак. — Кольцо все еще радиоактивно, ничего не могло измениться за пару десятков лет.<br/>
Анжольрас недоволен, и Грантер уже знает, о чем тот думает. Это новость должна воодушевить коммуну, а не ставить под сомнение слова Лидера Друзей. Все читается по его прекрасному лицу, которое Грантер выучил до каждой морщинки вокруг глаз.  Светлые кудри Анжольраса подскакивают вместе с ним, когда он буквально подлетает к Курфейраку и кладет руку тому на плечо. Он смотрит на него так проникновенно, что сердце Грантера сжимается. Он хотел бы получить такой же взгляд.<br/>
— Курфейрак, мы должны им довериться. Иначе у нас нет шансов на Революцию.<br/>
— А если это шпионы Президента? Это глупо и безрассудно, мы ничего не знаем о чужой коммуне.<br/>
Грантер произносит это и словно падает в бездну. Да, он добился внимания Анжольраса, но какой ценой. Лидер смотрит на него брезгливо, с оттенком злости и упрямства одновременно.<br/>
— Исключено. Революция уже назначена.<br/>
И Грантер смиренно опускает голову. До сих пор они жили выживанием, но, похоже, скоро им придется выживать без всякой надежды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>